


Step Into The Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, I Love You, M/M, Oneshot, Orchard, connor is just a lil bit submissive, first I love you, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If I kissed you Connor, W-what would you do?"





	Step Into The Sun

It was a quiet, beautiful spring day as Evan and Connor lay under a large oak tree together for the third time that week.

It was their favorite tree.

The breeze was soft and gentle. Connor closed his eyes and folded his hands on his chest, feeling the wind in his hair.

A quiet noise blew through the leaves as Evan turned on his side to look at Connor. To say the taller boy looked beautiful was a drastic understatement.

Since it was warmer he has brown freckles dusted over his cheeks, arms, and hands. His lips slightly parted as his chest rose and fell in a slow pattern. Evan was sad he couldn't see Connors eyes but he was beautiful either way.

"Connor?" Evan said softly, making the other boy's blue eyes flutter open quickly.

"Hm?" Connor said, head tilting towards Evan so he looked into the others eyes,

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to look at you.." Evan says, watching as Connor shyly smiled, biting his lip for a moment and looking at the grass he lay on.

"You look at me all the time, there's nothing special." Connor says, to which Evan scoffs.

"I love looking at you though." Evan says, scooting a little bit closer.

"You nerdy ass boy," Connor says, turning even more toward Evan, looping one arm around his neck using his other to rest his head on. Evan smiled and in return, rests his arm on Connors waist.

"You know what's funny? I just realized neither of us asked each other out, we just got close and suddenly we're dating." Evan chuckles.

Evan thinks back to when it was all confirmed. Alana walked up to them once toward the beginning of school. Connor was resting his head on Evan's shoulder while they ate. She asked simply if the two were dating and they looked each other, Connor had just asked _"Are we?"_ and Evan just smiled and the two decided that they were.

"I'm fine with that," Connor said, eyes flickering all across Evan's face. Evan looked at him back.

"You're beautiful," Evan says, voice quiet.

"You're sappy." Connor smiles, his voice fond and soft. Evan looks at every part of him. From the black earrings on his ears, to the faded scars on Connors wrists, to the hair Evan loved to play with.

Everything about this boy Evan loved endlessly, from his perfections to his flaws, his humor and his anger; Evan was truly infatuated.

"If I kissed you Connor, W-what would you do?" Evan asked, watching Connors face turn a pretty Scarlett color before he put on a classic smirk.

"You should find out." Connor says, batting his eyelashes like he was innocent. Evan gripped Connor's hip and leaned in, eyes closed. He pressed his lips softly to the other boys. The two sat for a moment but then everything was molded perfectly.

Fireworks were how the feeling was always described in T.V shows and cheesy movies, but for Evan it was more of a stampede of love. The second the two kissed, Evan felt his face flush and Connor's hand move to cup Evan's cheek.

The kiss was slow and sweet, and Connor's lips were soft and smooth. Surprisingly, Connor was the one who was more hesitant and gentle; And Evan was confident and led the kiss.

Evan was unbelievably upset to have pull away for air. He rest his forehead on Connor's as the both of them regained their breath. Connor smiles after and buries his head in the space between Evan's neck and his shoulder.

The two lay in silence, the breeze dancing around them.

"Evan, you're good at words right?" Connor says after a few minutes, slightly muffled. Evan made a soft humming noise.

"Kind of, I mean I would be if I wasn't so anxious all the time." The two chuckled in sync, Evan's anxiety had gotten noticeably better from being around Connor, but one person can't magically cure something, so of course he did feel anxious sometimes.

He brought his hand from Connor's hip to thread in the boys hair.

Evan wondered what the looked like to people if anyone passed by. Two boys tangled together like they were one, eyes both closed and blushed on their faces.

"What would you do If you wanted to tell someone you love them, but you're not sure if thy return it? How do you say 'I love you?'" Connor's breath seemed slightly shaky as he spoke,

Evan's heart beat was quick as he ran his fingers through the boys thick hair. He understood.

"You just say it Connor," Evan's voice is soft. He feels the butterflies erupt in his stomach.

"In that case, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> please lemme know if you like it?


End file.
